


盛夏的阵雨

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [12]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 新立海系列，2003.06没提CP（x）思い出たちがふいに私を乱暴につかんで離さない
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 5





	盛夏的阵雨

不二周助做了个梦。

毫无理由地，他梦见了初三时的一场比赛——关东大赛第二日，和绿山中学的比赛。梦境是所谓的上帝视角，仿佛透过一层朦朦胧胧的雾气，他从上空俯视着选手席上表情平静无波的自己。

那并不是一场太重要的比赛，无论和之前与冰帝波澜壮阔的对撞、还是之后全国赛事里强敌林立的征途相比，都显得有些微不足道；全由二年级生组成的绿山校队并没能够阻挡住青学的脚步，3-0的结果甚至没有留给不二出场的机会。

因此，非要说哪里特别、以至于出现在潜意识的梦境里的话，就只有——那场比赛他是单打一。

中学三年部活，不二担当单打一位置的次数屈指可数。手塚的旧伤让他时而为了保存实力而避开在S1出场，但二年级时队上还有三年级的前辈；而等到他们也成了前辈……青学有了越前之后，比起强力的单打选手，他们更需要随时能根据人员调整补位的双打阵容。

所以只有这唯一的一次，手塚不在，大石受伤；他坐在选手队列的最后一位，身后是学校的旗帜，肩上是整个队伍沉甸甸的未来。

但那时的他没有任何感觉。

没有喜悦，没有飘然，也没有压力。一切仿佛都是理所当然。他的实力就是一切，位置不需要难看地去拼抢，自然而然就会落到他的头上；他有绝对的自信不辜负外界的期望，不输给任何人，所以单打一也好，其他位置也好，都没有任何差别。

而单打一之下隐藏的含义——成为队伍的核心，肩负起一切的荣耀和责任，对当时的他来说没有任何吸引力……甚至，在内心的某个角落，是隐隐有着一点拒绝的。

那些特殊的意味，对他来说，只属于特定的某一个人。

自己只是代管而已。……所以，快点回来。

现在想来，那是多么稚拙的漠然和傲慢啊。

最初在U17和幸村白石被分到一个房间时，也曾有过类似的感受。

201宿舍的起初当然也不像旁人想象中那么一帆风顺。和暂时性的外出合宿不同，他们都是第一次长期与旁人生活在同一个屋檐下，更何况身边的不是共处三年感情深厚的队友，而是只能勉强算熟悉的陌生人；讨论植物当然是一个好的话题和契机，但业余的共同爱好并不能完全掩盖互为对手的少年们之间曾经的纠葛——

——输掉了自己的比赛却随队过关的天才。

——赢了单打却团体赛输给了对方的部长。

——和在自己手里输掉了比赛和冠军的部长。

那些经历和情绪被小心地隐藏起来，像是山涧急促水流下的石子，沉底后逐渐被打磨掉尖锐的棱角；他们尝试着改换心态，带着别扭的善意小心翼翼接触和试探，互相确认着对方的底线和安全区。

和幸村因为性格跟品味类似而迅速建立了良好的关系，白石则一反球场上的形象是个善于照顾人的好人，而且还对他有着奇怪的忍让和包容——关于这点，好一段时间之后不二才明白原因，至于这个令人哭笑不得的答案对他们的未来造成了怎样的影响，那就是后话了……

但在当时，无论表面上如何亲近，不二一直都清楚，自己跟他们是不一样的：内心有个声音在不断地提醒他，拿起球拍，他们两个才是一路人，而你不是。

……是从什么时候开始，真正迈入了可以交心的关系？大概是亲手送走了败组，送别了队友和重要的人，感情的共鸣让他们真正开始靠近彼此……败组在悬崖上脱下队服的同时，胜组也同样在基地里找准同伴的定位，完成了自己的蜕变。

之后一同在艰苦的训练里坚持下来，一同入选国家队，经历了更多的战斗与别离，互相支持和鼓励……最终才建立了彼此之间牢不可破的感情。

就像幸村和白石分别说过的，从他那里获得了宝贵的东西……不二也从他们身上找到了自己所缺少的：对胜利的渴望，肩负起的责任，以及想要就付诸行动的勇气。

——为了能一直在一起。

他们的相遇让彼此成为更好的人。在这一点上，他由衷地感激命运。

不二在淅淅沥沥的雨声中清醒过来。

天已经黑了下来，雪花点点的电视屏幕成了部室里唯一的光源。录影机里放着的比赛录像走到了尽头，房间里充斥着细微而柔和的白噪声。柳莲二在他旁边，倚在沙发靠背上闭着眼，头微微倾向一侧；而他自己干脆以一个不太舒适的姿势趴在了扶手上，也许是潜移默化沾染上了大阪人的习气，甚至想自我吐槽这种姿势真亏你能睡得着……

但下午突然袭来的暴雨显然还没有完全过去，部室里的空调又凉爽得恰到好处。虽说部活紧急解散后的时间不想浪费，但很显然全国赛事在即，积累了疲倦的不仅仅是他一个人……

要是真田在多半会被吼“太松懈了”。不二无声地笑起来，但马上被门把转动的声音惊得微微一跳。

“唷，副部长，也来探班啊？这是啥，学校便利店的便当？还好我们没买饭，噗哩”

“胡闹！”说谁谁到，正是真田即使尽力压低也过于中气十足的声音，“你们怎么还在？不二说了异常天气警报迅速回家避雨，都当耳旁风吗？”

“想着部长和参谋都还没吃晚饭嘛。这会雨也小了……我从家里带了烤鱼来。”

“这边买了苹果苏打，上次不二君说这个牌子的比较好喝……给柳君买了绿茶。”

“我带了蓝莓芝士挞~昨天刚做的，怎样，天才吧？”

“参谋才不爱吃这种甜点，丸井你根本就是自己想吃吧……”

“我可以和不二一起吃啊！！”

“你们几个，”柳低低的声音从身旁响起，随即是起身时老旧的沙发弹簧轻轧的动静，“声音小点，让不二多休息一会。”

“啊，柳你脸上有印子诶，该不会也睡着了？”

“……你看错了。”

……如今这里就是我的归处了。

不二保持着脸埋在两肘之间的姿势，听着门口隐隐约约的拌嘴和吵闹，露出了自己都没有察觉的满足笑容。

——关于过去的梦，再过三秒钟就“醒过来”吧。

三、二、一。

——————END——————


End file.
